QuintaFeira
by Maiga Momochi
Summary: GokuxTsuna, YamaxHaru, one-short - Gokudera tem um habito que prática todas as quintas.. Yamamoto e Haru descobriram qual é.. E agora só há um meio de evitar que eles contem ao Tsuna. E sem perceber, eles pertubam a paz na escola Namimore.


Quinta-feira

Advertências:

"Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna, TSUNA, TSUNA, TSUNA, TSUNA, TSUNAAAA, TSUNAAAAA!!!!! AHHHHH!!! E o desespero tomava conta da mente de Gokudera mais uma vez. Não pode se dizer que era uma situação atípica, tanto que ultimamente ocorria com determinada freqüência, todas as quintas. E havia sim um motivo para isso, todas as quintas ele já estava de saco cheio das pessoas atrás do Tsuna durante a semana mas se ele fizesse algo na sexta o Tsuna descobriria, já que todos costumavam sair na sexta para então definirem qual seria o programa no final de semana.

Vamos definir os pontos que incomodavam o Hayato? Primeiro, elemento chamado Yamamoto Takeshi! Ele agia como se fosse o melhor amigo do Tsuna só porque o conheci a um tempinho a mais! Mas havia algo que ele jamais iria superar Hayato, era o fato do Hayato gostar muito, mas muito mais do Tsuna! Segundo, idiotas que chamavam o Tsuna de Tsuna-bom-em-nada! Para começo de conversa, quem havia deixado-os chamar com toda essa intimidade? Nem o Hayato era capaz de faze-lo, tinha que se contentar apenas com o título, décimo. E o terceiro motivo.. Bem, ele não lembrava agora, mas cedo ou tarde apareceria!

E agora, nessa bela tarde de quinta-feira, ele estava no telhado da escola, fazendo o seu "trabalho". Muitos poderiam dizer que ele estava apenas agindo como um delinqüente e batendo em todos aqueles caras que criticavam, tocavam, falavam e até mesmo se atreviam a olhar para o décimo. Mas não, esse era um trabalho de proteção que exigia muito esforço e ele exercia quando sentia que não agüentaria mais ouvir tantos idiotas chamando o seu décimo pelo seu primeiro nome, Tsuna!

- Vocês vão me pagar..!! - Ameaça Gokudera, já socando a face do sexto cara que havia encontrado no corredor. Era sempre assim, ele achava alguém que não ia com a cara, levava para o telhado, surrava ele e deixava-o lá machucado, indo pegar outro no corredor.

- Tsuna..?! - Chamou a voz de um dos caras que Gokudera mais odiava, oportunidade perfeita para acabar com ele. E quando Tsuna perguntasse, ele diria "não ando perto dele quando você não está, décimo" Hahaha, Gokudera sentia-se mais maligno a cada dia, não podia evitar de sorrir.

- Tsuuunaaa~! - Chamou uma voz doce, também entrando no local junto com Takeshi, okey, isso significava algum problema. Mas acabaria com todos os problemas.. Virou-se em direção da porta do terraço e avistou as duas figuras.

Uma, o elemento número um, Yamamoto Takeshi.. E o outro, a pilha gigante.. Ambos juntos, avistando o que.. Espera.. a pilha gigante..? SIM! Agora lembrava, elemento número três, Haru.. Não fazia idéia do nome completo da garota, mas ela vivia fazendo cosplay e dizendo que iria casar com o seu décimo! Ela achava mesmo que era digna do Tsuna? Ela estava vestida de pilha gigante! Só porque ela estava grande, macia e energetica vestindo assim não significa que iria deixa-la com o seu Tsuna! NUNCA!!!

- Gokudera.. o que você está fazendo..? - Perguntou Yamamoto, visivelmente surpreso por aqueles vários corpos feridos e caídos no canto do terraço, e é claro, de mais um deles nas mãos do Gokudera, já inconsciente e com o seu nariz sangrando. Não teria perguntando ao Gokudera, é claro, se o punho direito dele não estivesse com sangue, o mesmo sangue que parecia ser daquele corpo nas mãos deles! Pensando assim, se sentia um detetive, isso era legal.. Não conseguiu evitar de sorrir.

- Gokudera, você está batendo em garotos comuns para suprir seus desejos de delinqüente? - Agora quem perguntou foi Haru, ainda com a sua fantasia de pilha. Sua intenção inicial era mostrá-la ao Tsuna, mas acabara de fazer uma descoberta sobre aquele que dizia ser o braço direito de seu amado Tsuna!

- Vocês... - Hayato mostrou-lhes sua expressão facial mais sádica e homicida já vista, dando passos rápidos em direção dos dois. - Não vão sair daqui.. - Falou, colocando bombas entre seus dedos e aproximando-se dos dois. Acendendo-as, pronto para explodi-los e acabar com qualquer evidência dos corpos.. Se eles contassem ao Tsuna o que virão, correria o risco de perder sua credibilidade.. A única solução era eliminá-los!

- Ahh, eu lembrei que tenho que fazer algo com o time de Baseball, então.. Tchau, Haru, Gokudera! - Disse Yamamoto, ainda com o sorriso no rosto, rapidamente abrindo a porta e saindo do terraço, trancando-a para que o Gokudera não fugisse dali! Óbvio, deixando Haru para trás, mas.. - Seu sacrifício não vai ser em vão.. - Disse, apoiando as costas na porta, sentindo Haru bater nela do outro lado com todas as suas forças. Fez uns segundos de silêncio e saiu andando, deixando-os para trás.. Precisava seguir em frente..

Enquanto isso, do outro lado da porta, Haru amaldiçoava Yamamoto com todos os pedacinhos de sua alma, se morresse, definitivamente voltaria para puxar a sua perna! Batia, chutava, tentava achar um jeito de fazer aquela porta cair e fugir dali, mas a cada segundo que passava, sabia que estava sem salvação. Viu Gokudera estar apenas à três metros dela, cruzou suas mãos, como se rezasse, sussurrou algo e fez o único que podia fazer, sair correndo em círculos para que aquelas dinamites não a atingissem.

- SOCORRO!! - Gritava, ainda correndo, sentindo uma dinamite atingi-la e explodir, lançando-a para o outro lado do terraço, se não fosse a rede de proteção, teria caído do prédio. Sorte que sua fantasia grande e fofa conseguiu amortecer sua queda! Estava satisfeita, suas fantasias, feitas com o material de qualidade eram resistentes até dinamites, óbvio, não em um contato direto, mas havia sido o suficiente para impedi-la de quebrar a coluna com aquela queda.

- Não fuja!! - Gritou Gokudera, acendendo o dobro de dinamites e correndo na direção da garota. Pegaria Yamamoto depois, naquele momento tinha que se livrar daquela garota.

- Eu não fugi, você que me jogou longe!! - Reclamou, ciente que não era hora de pensar em fantasias, precisava fugir ou seria realmente morta!

Já, do lado de fora do terraço, Tsuna subia as escadas com alguns lanches na mão, Reborn havia lhe avisado que havia encontrado Yamamoto e Haru a sua procura e que havia mandado-os ao terraço. Agora precisava ir encontrá-los e achou que seria uma boa idéia levar-lhes algo para comer. E onde estava Gokudera? Ele havia sumido desde o quarto tempo de aula, será que estava com dor de estomago?

- Yamamoto! - Sorriu, encontrando-o descer as escadas. - Algum problema? - Perguntou, vendo que Yamamoto não parecia aquele cara desligado e sorridente de sempre, será que havia acontecido algo? E onde estava Haru? Reborn havia dito que ela estava com ele..

- Nenhum, Tsuna.. - Respondeu, sorrindo, ficando um pouco pensativo, precisava armar algum plano para capturar os restos mortais de Haru, se não nunca poderia dar-lhe um enterro digno! - Venha aqui comigo! Rápido! - Falou, puxando Tsuna pelo braço e fazendo os lanches que ele segurava cairem pela escada, levando-o até a porta do terraço.

- O que foi, Yamamoto?! - Perguntou, confuso, sem ter tempo sequer para pegar os lanches, sendo arrastado para ali. Ouviu uns sons estranhos vindos do terraço, eram como explosões e gritos.. Sentiu seus músculos retraírem, por que algo lhe dizia que Gokudera estava envolvido nisso? Ouviu mais uma explosão, dessa vez havia sido duas vezes mais forte que as anteriores, é, não precisava ser um gênio para saber que era o Gokudera. - O que está havendo aí..? - Perguntou, hesitante, levando sua mão até a maçaneta da porta, mas sendo impedido por Yamamoto de tentar abrir.

- Espere.. - Falou, parecendo sério, retirando uma caneta de dentro do bolso e escrevendo algo na palma do Tsuna. Uma sensação de cócegas um tanto incomoda, mas que durou muito pouco para que o Tsuna tivesse tempo de se queixar. Assim que terminou, Tsuna recolheu sua mão e leu aquilo que o outro havia escrito.

- "Hayato, preciso de você.."? Que diabos isso quer dizer, Yamamoto? - Perguntou Tsuna, voltando o olhar ao seu amigo, ainda sem compreender qual era o objetivo dele escrevendo essas coisas em sua mão.

No terraço, mesmo com as explosões e gritos da Haru, não foi tão difícil assim para Gokudera ouvir as palavras de Tsuna, mesmo elas tendo sido ditas em um tom baixo a aquela distância com todas aquelas influências externas. Acendeu mais dinamites e correu em direção da porta, era o décimo, Gokudera tinha certeza disso, o décimo precisava dele!! Era como um cachorro ouvindo um apito canino a distância, pessoas normais não conseguem escutá-lo, mas Gokudera era capaz!

- Cuidado!! - Gritou Yamamoto, puxando o Tsuna para o lado, para que assim ele saísse de frente da porta e se abrigasse no canto da parede. No momento instante, o plano de Takeshi se provou um verdadeiro sucesso, a porta explodiu, vários destroços da madeira voaram para todos os cantos, por pouco não atingindo os dois. Em meio a fumaça, uma sinueta se revelou.

- DÉCIMO!! - Gritou, procurando-o e avistando Tsuna.. Ao seu lado, Yamamoto, segurando o seu braço. Claro que a primeira coisa que o Gokudera pensou foi que Yamamoto o tivesse o atacando, mesmo sendo visível para a maioria das pessoas que o Yamamoto apenas estava protegendo-o da explosão. - Solte-o, seu estúpido!! - Xingou-o, puxando Yamamoto e lançando-o para o terraço com toda a sua força!

- Ele.. parou.. - Sorriu Haru, satisfeita, prestes a se sentar no chão depois da longa corrida mas sentindo algo se chocar com o seu rosto e fazê-la rolar no chão. Que tipo de ataque teria vindo agora? Não conseguiu pensar, apenas sentiu sua cabeça ser empurrada para dentro da fantasia de pilha e seu braço direito ficar preso para a parte de fora da fantasia. - AHH!! - Gritou, assustada, dentro daquela fantasia tudo era tão escuro.. Tudo porque havia usado material de boa qualidade para fazê-la, nenhum tecido transparente e de baixa qualidade entraria em suas roupas se não fosse realmente necessário.

- Gokudera!!! - Gritou Tsuna, vendo Yamamoto ser lançado longe e atingir a Haru em cheio e.. Haviam outras pessoas caídas no terraço? Mas o que estava havendo afinal? Pensou em entrar no terraço, mas Gokudera ficou na sua frente, impedindo-o, em seguida, empurrando em enorme armário e tombando-o onde deveria estar a porta.

- Pronto, décimo..!! - Disse satisfeito após ter "fechado" a porta com o armário, prendendo-os no terraço. Havia feito um excelente trabalho, ou algo assim, ao menos tinha conseguido ajudar o Tsuna quando o Tsuna disse que.. Corou, ciente do que o outro havia dito, ele havia dito "Hayato, preciso de você"... Era a primeira vez que o décimo o chamava pelo primeiro nome.

- Gokudera, o que você pensa que está fazendo!??! - Tsuna estava chocado, mesmo já tendo passado por aquelas situações tão estranhas, não era possível se acostumar! E desde quando o Gokudera tinha força para empurrar um armário daquele tamanho? Ele não aparentava ser tão forte assim..

- Décimo, você está ferido? - Perguntou Gokudera, inconscientemente ignorando a pergunta de Tsuna, colocando a sua mão na fase do menor, como uma caricia, olhando-o de cima a baixo, tentando garantir que não havia danos. - Isso.. - Gokudera avistou um pequeno pedaço de madeira, de uns três centímetros, no cabelo de Tsuna. Aquele pedaço de madeira era da porta? Ele havia deixado um pedaço de madeira se alojar no cabelo do décimo? - ME PERDOE, DÉCIMO!! - Falou, ajoelhando-se no chão, encostando sua testa naquele chão que agora encontrava-se sujo devido a explosão.

- Gokudera... - Tsuna não conseguia acreditar, agora ele pedia desculpas? Ajoelhou-se ao lado de Gokudera, pousando sua mão em seu ombro, precisava acalmá-lo primeiro para que assim ele pudesse contar o que estava havendo. - Está tudo bem, acalme-se, Gokudera..

- Décimo.. - Ergueu o rosto, para ver Tsuna, sentindo sua mão, tocando delicadamente seu ombro.. Como ele era gentil, mesmo tendo cometido aquele erro, ele continuava aceitando-o, até mesmo se ajoelhando ao seu lado, como se eles fossem do mesmo nível.. - Não posso conviver com isso, sinto muito décimo!! - Falou, pegando uma dinamite e acendendo-a, colocando-a em sua cabeça. Iria se explodir, cometer suicídio, não era mais digno de ficar perto do Tsuna.

- Gokudera!!! - Gritou Tsuna, o que ele estava pensando afinal? Pegou a dinamite e lançou-a escada a baixo! Aquilo era perigoso!! - Está pensando em se matar?! Não seja idiota, Gokudera, eu jamais deixaria você morrer!! - Reclamou, como ele podia brincar com dinamites assim? Ali era uma escola, não podia simplesmente sair por aí explodindo tudo e tentando se suicidar!

- Décimo.. - Gokudera não tinha palavras para respondê-lo, apenas viu a dinamite explodir atrás do Tsuna e o vento bater em seu rosto e cabelos. Era incrível.. Tudo o que o décimo dizia, fazia, era.. Sempre tudo tão.. legal!! Queria ser como o Tsuna, daquele jeito capaz de persuadir qualquer um.. O verdadeiro chefe Vongola! - Me desculpe.. Isso nunca mais vai se repetir..

- Ótimo.. - Sorriu, satisfeito, precisava apenas pedir para que Gokudera ajudasse-o a tirar o armário do local da porta para assim ajudar Yamamoto e Haru. - Agora nós.. - Ouviu uns passos vindo da escada, do local da explosão, a fumaça estava começando a abaixar..

O olhar de Hayato e Tsunayoshi foi voltado as escadas, ouvindo aqueles passos lentamente se aproximarem deles. Um atrás do outro, lentos porém confiantes.. A fumaça cada vez menor.. Uma figura finalmente se revelando por trás dela, inicialmente uma sombra, mas depois finalmente tomando uma forma.. Ambos ficaram paralisados, engolindo a seco, cientes que haviam ido longe demais com aquilo, que não havia para onde fugir. Sabiam do estrago feito a porta, ao armário, a sujeira por culpa das bombas.. Sabiam que não iam sair em impunes. E a forma, finalmente no alto da escada, a apenas três metros de distâncias deles, fazendo-os sentir um medo indescritível.

- Eu vou mordê-los.. - Falou a figura, com sua voz raivosa.. Mostrando aos dois que eles estavam frente a frente com o inevitável.. - Até a morte..

As coisas também se encontravam perigosas no terraço com a fantasia de pilha. Um braço e uma perna de Yamamoto haviam invadido o espaço onde deveria sair a cabeça dela. Que como não saia mais por ali, lutava para respirar por um espaçozinho onde saia o seu braço e ela não conseguia sair da fantasia por onde ficavam suas pernas pois o pé de Yamamoto encontrava-se entre seu pescoço e braço.. Era uma situação complicada!

- Ai, ai, meu pescoço!! - Se queixava Haru, sentindo o Yamamoto tentar usá-lo como apoio para sair dali.

- Meu braço, meu braço!! - Alertava, sentindo-a com a sua cabeça, de algum jeito, empurrá-lo para fora da fantasia. Como ele havia conseguido entrar ali para início de conversa? Até onde sabia, não era um grande contorcionista. Pensando bem, descobrir que era contorcionista em uma situação daquelas era tão engraçado.

- Calma, Yamamoto, tente levantar a sua perna.. Eu vou puxar o meu braço.. - Haru tentava controlar a situação, pois sabia que se dependesse de Yamamoto, ficariam ali rindo de como era engraçado ficar ali rindo em vez de fazer alguma coisa.. Não que não fosse engraçado, era sim, mas não o suficiente para que ficassem ali apenas rindo.

- Está bem.. Então no três.. Um.. Dois.. Três.. - Tentou ao máximo levantar a sua perna, nas no mesmo momento sentiu algo estalar, provavelmente um dos seus ossos, enquanto isso, sentiu Haru deslizar o seu braço e viu a mesma sair por de baixo da fantasia, ficando apenas com um colan preto, enquanto seu corpo ia de encontro ao chão, caindo deitado naquela espuma fofinha. Finalmente haviam conseguido sair dali.

- Finalmente!! Haru é um gênio!! - Sorriu, espreguiçando-se e olhando para o céu. Era tão bom ver a luz novamente, depois de ficar sendo esmagada pelo chulé do Yamamoto.. Refletiu um pouco, pensando bem, quem havia começado toda aquela história havia sido o Yamamoto, que fugiu, deixando-a para trás! - Yamamoto, como você pode?! Nunca ouviu dizer que não se deve deixar nenhuma dama para trás? Você me largou sozinha!!!

- Eu não lhe larguei.. - Tentou se levantar mas foi em vão, sua coluna doía, talvez tivesse mesmo fraturado alguma coisa.. Talvez até mesmo ficasse ali, impossibilitado de se mover, se o fizesse os seus ossos perfurariam o seu cérebro.. - Hahaha.. - Riu, era uma forma engraçada de morrer.. - Eu apenas fui buscar o Tsuna.. Você queria que ele te salvasse, não é? - Perguntou, sorrindo.

- Seu.. - Haru pensou em xingá-lo, mas ele tinha razão. Entre ser salva por ele ou ser salva pelo Tsuna, de longe ela preferia o Tsuna. Yamamoto era apenas um garoto bobo do time de baseball, já o Tsuna.. Era alto, bonito, confiante, engraçado, gentil.. Sempre tentava agradar a todos e era muito bom em fazer amigos.. Tinha aquele olhar determinado em certos momentos.. E parecia nunca se abalar, mesmo diante da adversidade.. - Sai de cima da minha fantasia! - Se queixou, chutando de leve a espuma e fazendo o corpo dele rolar para o lado.

- Ai, cuidado.. - E mais uma vez, tentou se levantar.. Achava que nem mesmo os chutes da Haru o fariam ficar em pé. É, estava condenado.. -Acho que quebrei alguns ossos.. Devo morrer em breve.. Haru.. diga ao time de baseball que lá do céu, estarei desejando a eles sucesso no próximo jogo.. - Sua voz saiu em um tom gentil e comovente, olhando com um sorriso meigo para garota.

- Yamamoto, você.. - Haru havia ficado abalada com aquelas palavras, então ele estava ferido.. E ainda assim, pensando no baseball, em seus companheiros.. Ele parecia tanto.. o tipo selvagem*.

- A propósito.. Dá para notar que você está de calcinha por baixo desse colan.. - Falou, analisando o que a menina vestia. Era um colan simples preto, feito de lycra, um pouco maior que uma roupa de banho, pois na parte de baixo era semelhante a um short e na parte de cima possuía manga comprida.

- O que?! Haru não vai perdoá-lo!! - Pisou no seu estomago diversas vezes, como se quisesse esmagá-lo, pisando e pisando! Por um segundo pensou em parar, mas era macio e divertido pisar nele.. Logo depois viu que sua atitude violenta havia feito-o se encolher todo em cima da espuma da fantasia de pilha e entendeu que havia ido longe demais. - Yamamoto!! Me desculpe!! - Agachou-se ao lado dele, preocupada.

- Aii.. Você é mesmo durona.. - Sentou-se na espuma, com as mãos no estomago, ela havia exagerado..

- Me desculpe, Yamamoto.. - Disse, levando sua mão ao rosto dele, temendo que ele estivesse muito ferido, afinal, segundos antes ele agia como se estivesse prestes a morrer. Ah, não, e se ele morresse? Ela seria acusada de assassinato? Iria para cadeia? Se isso acontecesse, o Tsuna iria visitá-la todas as semanas até perceber que o mundo é muito mais colorido, as visitas diminuiriam, ele iria conhecer outras garotas.. E então Haru terminaria sozinha naquela cela escura com um companheiro sádico e cruel chamado Steve! E um dia encontrariam-na morta, tendo sido envenenada através de sua escova de dentes..

- Tudo bem.. - Falou, sentindo-se relativamente bem apesar dos chutes. - Minha coluna.. - Passou sua mão pelo pescoço, ela havia feito alguma coisa que toda a dor que sentia antes havia passado por completo. Talvez ela tivesse forçado seus ossos a perfurarem outras coisas em vez do seu cérebro! - A dor passou, incrível! Você deveria ser massagista, Haru.. - Comentou, sorrindo, tinha que admitir que ela havia dado um jeito nele.

- Mas é claro, essa é uma das mil e uma habilidades da Haru! - Fez um sinal de vitória com seus dedos, parecendo mais satisfeita depois de descobrir que Yamamoto não iria denunciá-la por assassinato.. Mas pensando bem, não seria possível fazê-lo, ele estaria morto! De onde ela havia tirado essas idéias afinal?

- Uhm.. está vermelho.. - Yamamoto tocou com a ponta de seus dedos o pescoço de Haru, ele estava vermelho, provavelmente por culpa de quando os dois estavam presos na fantasia. Deveria ter se mexido demais dentro dela e machucado-a.. - Me desculpe.. - Aproximou seu rosto do dela, analisando o ferimento.

- Ahh.. Isso não é nada.. - Levou sua mão até a área, ocultando-a do outro. Não era ele que estava morrendo? Como podia se preocupar com algo tão pequeno? Se bem que a culpa daquilo era dele por tentar chutá-la..

- Deixa eu ver.. - Falou, segurando a sua mão, gentilmente, e analisando o local. Era iguais aos ferimentos que ele e seus amigos faziam quando jogavam baseball, o ideal seria colocar algo gelado, para evitar que ficasse uma mancha roxa. - Eu faço coisas assim todos os dias.. Vamos na enfermaria e.. - Notou, que continuava segurando sua mão, sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável.

- Eu não sou dessa escola.. - Respondeu, se procurasse a enfermaria dali, ficaria suspeito e descobririam que ela sempre invadi um colégio que sequer estuda! Notou o olhar do Yamamoto sobre ela, parecendo um pouco confuso, talvez até constrangido. Então percebeu que era por eles estarem de mãos dadas.

- É que.. - Yamamoto percebeu que ela também notava que ambos estavam de mãos dadas. Deveria soltar a mão dela? Não era bem o que queria, mas não desejava deixá-la se sentindo desconfortável com aquilo.

- Yamamoto.. eu.. eu sempre.. - Falava, sem pensar, apenas era o clima perfeito para falar isso, iguais a aqueles simuladores de namoro que jogava, ignorar aquela cena era como ignorar os anos jogando-os. O vento atingia ambos, o cabelo dela estava esvoaçado para o lado, ele segurava sua mão, ambos, sentados um na frente do outro. - Gostei de.. você..

- Haru.. Eu.. - Sorriu, aproximando seu rosto do dela, lentamente. - Já sabia... Porque eu.. - Estava prestes a colar os lábios com os dela, ela havia fechado os olhos e ele também estava fazendo-os, era o momento perfeito para se beijarem. - Sempre estive te observando.. - Não conseguia evitar de entrar naquele clima, não que soubesse que ela gostava dele, não fazia idéia.. Mas era o que ela esperava que ele dissesse, certo?

- Caham.. - Aquele som irritante de alguém limpando a garganta os interrompeu, fazendo-os desviar o olhar para aqueles vários garotos no canto do terraço, que assistiam aquela cena, atentos, desde o início. Todos já haviam recuperado a consciência que haviam perdido enquanto o Gokudera os espancava.

- Foi lindo, perfeito!! - Um dos garotos ajoelhou-se no chão e bateu palmas, reverenciando a performance, era igual aquelas novelas de romance, só que ao vivo, isso era bem melhor até mesmo que teatro! Os outros garotos também começaram a bater palmas, estavam todos impressionados com o show que ambos haviam dado.

- Ahh, muito obrigada!! Haru agradece!! - Disse, levantando-se e reverenciando sua "platéia", satisfeita por eles terem gostado. Não imaginava que eles estivessem assistindo, mas se havia agradado, melhor ainda!

- Muito obrigado.. - Sorriu Yamamoto, acariciando sua nuca, sentindo-se um pouco constrangido. Será que eles pensavam que aquela declaração era séria ou apenas uma brincadeira? E se eles não tivessem sido interrompidos, será que se beijariam?

- Foi muito emocionante.. - Disse um dos garotos, animado, comentando com o outro quais partes mais havia gostado naquela cena. - A parte que eu mais gostei foi quando a Haru e o..

- Hibari! - Soou a vozinha infantil.

- Sim, e o Hibari deram as mãos e.. Hibari? Mas não é Yamamoto? - Perguntou, confuso, olhando a sua volta, quem havia dito Hibari?

- Hibari! - Mais uma vez a vozinha soou, dessa vez, todos voltaram a atenção para ela, era um pequeno passaro amarelo, que chamava insistentemente o nome do seu provável dono.

- Ei, esse não é o passaro do Presidente do Conselho Disciplinar? - Perguntou outro garoto, limpando o sangue seco de seu nariz. Já havia visto aquele passaro voando próximo do Hibari Kyouya.. O que realmente chamava a atenção, pois era uma das pessoas corajosas o suficiente para se aproximar dele.. Se bem que o passaro não era uma pessoa e sim uma.. coisa?!

- Do Hibari? – Perguntou Yamamoto, vendo o passarinho. - Hibird, não é? Como ele é bonitinho! - Riu, se lembrava da vez que o Hibird cantou a música da escola na festa para a mãe do Tsuna. Ele havia feito sucesso na ocasião..

- Mas onde o Hibari está? - Perguntou Haru, olhando em volta.. O passarinho havia saído por aí, voando por conta própria? Não era perigoso? Ele não poderia fugir? Mas pensando bem, o Hibari deveria ameaçar o passarinho, dizendo que não importava para onde ele fugisse, iria encontrá-lo e mordê-lo até a morte, fazendo-o assim seu refém.. Se bem que não duvidava muito na possibilidade do Hibari apenas tem jeito com os animais mesmo sendo tão frio com os humanos.

- Por brigarem, namorarem, usarem roupas inadequadas, invadirem a escola sem sequer serem alunos, explodirem propriedade da escola, trancarem a porta do terraço e faltarem as atividades dos seus respectivos clubes.. - A voz soava, fazendo todos olharem para o seu local de origem, o alto da cerca de proteção do terraço. Em cima dela, encontrava-se Hibari Kyouya. Como ele havia subido até ali se a porta continuava obstruída? Ninguém sabia.. Talvez escalando o prédio.. Mas ainda assim, ele tinha a mania de aparecer em locais inusitados.. - Eu irei.. - Iniciou sua sentença aos "crimes", também conhecidos como "delitos escolares" aos jovens ali presentes. - Matá-los!!

E foi assim que acabou a vida daqueles dez jovens. Talvez não bem assim, mas todos saíram bem feridos. Exceto por Haru, é claro, não por ela ser menina, Hibari não pegaria leve apenas por um motivozinho desses, mas foi porque ela era de outra escola, uma que não estava na "jurisdição" do Comitê Disciplinar Namimori, na qual foi devidamente contatada e como punição, obrigou que ela passasse uma semana de detenção, tendo que ficar todos os dias, durante uma hora a mais, na escola.

Já, todos os garotos, foram hospitalizados por apenas alguns dias, dentro do hospital que pertencia a jurisdição do Comitê Disciplinar Namimori, sendo devidamente vigiados para que fosse assegurado que nada daquele jeito ocorreria novamente. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto e um outro garoto qualquer, foram colocados dividindo o mesmo quarto, o que durou pouco tempo antes de Gokudera e Tsuna serem expulsos do hospital.

- Me desculpe, décimo.. Mas aquelas enfermeiras! O que elas queriam nos obrigando a tomar aqueles remédios com um gosto terrível? Provavelmente havia sido coisa daquele Hibari! Só quando penso nisso já fico tão irritado.. Não tendo sido capaz de protegê-lo naquela ocasião.. - Falava Gokudera, nem parecendo realmente ferido devido ao seu "normal, mau-humor", enquanto ambos caminhavam em direção da casa de Tsuna após terem sido liberados do hospital.

- Está tudo bem, Gokudera.. Apenas acalme-se.. - Falava Tsuna, se Hibari descobrisse que Gokudera estava falando assim dele, provavelmente aquilo tudo iria começar de novo.

- Mas décimo.. Você ficou decepcionado comigo..? - Perguntou, apreensivo, parando repentinamente. Não queria tocar nesse assunto mas sabia que já era hora de fazê-lo, isso vinha o incomodando já fazia um tempo e precisava saber o motivo.

- Não, por que pergunta isso? - Disse Tsuna, parando também e observando a expressão de Gokudera, pensando agora, parecia que algo estava estranho com ele, desde o incidente do terraço. Não era a primeira vez que apanhavam do Hibari, então qual era o motivo para ele estar tão incomodado?

- É que.. naquela hora... Você me chamou e eu.. - Um leve rubror atingiu a face de Gokudera, isso era algo estranhamente difícil de se falar e não sabia o porquê.

- Te chamei..? - Tsuna ainda não compreendia o que o maior queria dizer. Olhou-o com atenção, analisando-o, ele parecia constrangido.. Havia alguma coisa que pudesse constrangê-lo que ocorreu? Exceto é claro, terem quase chorado quando o Hibari pegou a tonfa e atingiu-os.. É, mas tinham sido fortes, não é qualquer um que agüenta um golpe daqueles sem chorar!

- Quando eu explodi a porta.. - Relembrou, ainda sem graça. Queria ser capaz de ser mais direto, mas isso não parecia possível, estava sendo possuído por um estranho nervosismo que o impedia de falar abertamente sobre o assunto.

- Ahh.. - Pensou, recordando-se, será que ele estava falando daquilo que o Yamamoto escreveu em sua mão? Pensando agora, havia lido aquilo bem baixo, estava surpreso do Gokudera ter sido capaz de ouvi-lo. - Sim, acho que sei.. - Lhe respondeu, ainda não entendendo o motivo.

- É que.. você me chamou.. Pelo primeiro nome.. - Desviou o olhar para o lado, estava mesmo pouco à-vontade com aquilo tudo. - Mas depois daquilo, aquele pedaço de madeira me desafiou e o atingiu!! - Um pouco de ódio nasceu em seu coração, como aquele pedacinho de madeira se atreveu em tocar no cabelo do décimo? - E então você voltou a me chamar de Gokudera!! - Graças a aquele ódio contra o pedacinho de madeira, conseguiu falar sem se constranger.

- Sim, tem razão.. - Comentou pensativo, na ocasião, havia lhe chamado de "Hayato". - Eu te chamei pelo primeiro nome, não é? - Sorriu, pensando nisso, eles eram quase como melhores amigos, mas nunca haviam se tratado pelos seus primeiros nomes.

- Sim, isso mesmo, décimo!! - Ficou satisfeito, mesmo não querendo admitir, esperava poder ser chamado pelo primeiro nome pelo Tsuna, ouvir aquela doce e gentil voz do seu décimo, pronunciando seu nome várias e várias vezes..

- Por que não fazemos assim: Eu te chamo de Hayato e você me chama de Tsuna? - Sugeriu, era uma boa solução para também ser perseguido pelo Gokudera que vivia chamando-o de décimo, como se o Tsuna já tivesse aceito o fato de ser um chefe de uma família mafiosa.

- O que?! - Gokudera não sabia se deveria ficar feliz ou horrorizado com a sugestão. Sentia-se em parte feliz por te-lo ouvido chamando-o de Hayato, mas horrorizado por pensar que ele, alguém tão indigno, chamar o décimo pelo seu primeiro nome como todas aquelas pessoas irritantes e sem qualquer educação o chamavam a ponto de ser capaz de fazê-lo surtar no final da semana!

- E então..? - Perguntou, sorrindo.

- Nunca!! Eu jamais poderia chamar o décimo dessa maneira tão intima..!! Principalmente o nome do décimo, que é tão lindo.. Se eu o fizesse, provavelmente sujaria-o com essa minha voz imunda!! - Reclamava, prestes a entrar no desespero. Não era apenas porque não se sentia digno, mas só em pensar na possibilidade de chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, sentia seu coração acelerar de um jeito que parecia deixá-lo prestes a ter um infarto.

- Tudo bem.. - Comentou Tsuna, saindo andando.. Sabia que não adiantava discutir com o Gokudera, e também, já havia se acostumado a chamar o Gokudera de Gokudera..

No hospital, Takeshi e os outros garotos que haviam passado pela sessão de "apanhar do Gokudera e do Hibari", recuperavam-se calmamente. Depois de Tsuna e Hayato terem sido "convidados a se retirar sem opção de não aceitar", as coisas haviam ficado entediantes no hospital. Tanto Takeshi quanto os outros garotos, passavam a maior parte do tempo dormindo, esperando logo terem alta para poderem se retirar.

- Hey, Yamamoto.. - Chamou o seu vizinho de cama, garoto que dividia o quarto com ele.

- Sim? - Perguntou Takeshi, curvando o seu corpo para olhá-lo, notando que ele estava lendo um mangá. Deveria ter pedido ao seu pai para lhe trazer alguns mangás também, pelo menos ajudaria a passar o tempo.

- Aquela garota.. Era sua namorada? - Perguntou, com visível interesse, a cena que eles haviam feito provavelmente havia sido forçada por causa do clima, tanto que a cena era bem clichê, ocorria em vários mangás. Mas era possível notar, nem que fosse apenas pelo lado do Yamamoto, algum interesse extra além de interpretar.

-Uhm, quem sabe? - Comentou, dando os ombros e curvando-se para o outro lado. Não é como se não quisesse falar sobre o assunto ou se envolver, estava tão curioso quanto o outro garoto. Mas conhecia os sentimentos da Haru pelo Tsuna e não saberia dizer o que ela havia pensado daquilo..

Talvez ela só estivesse brincando, talvez ela realmente gostasse do Yamamoto e talvez eles estivessem começado a namorar sem sequer precisar tocar naquele tipo de assunto. Mas não era mesmo necessário se preocupar com aquilo naquele instante, apenas tinha que deixar o tempo passar para ver o que aconteceria. Mas ao pensar naquilo, Yamamoto ria, coisas como amor eram complicadas e talvez aquela tivesse sido sua primeira declaração.. Pensando assim, era tudo bem engraçado.

Fim~

Notas da autora:  
*Selvagem foi referência aos otomes games, como Ouran Host School, Meine Liebe, Drastic Killer, Chance. E os seus personagens esportistas e desleixados [ Mori-senpai, Eduard, etc ]  
Admito que essa fanfic não foi lá grande coisa, mas como tem pontos de comédia, tenho que dizer que acabei gostando. Sobre a Haru e o Yamamoto ficarem juntos? Quem sabe..?


End file.
